Secrets
by Moviegirl05
Summary: Mavis is hidding something from her familly and friends. Will she finally find the courage to tell them, how will johnny feel about it. When she finally spills the beans how will her life change. My first story. Enjoy. (Also slight drama.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm Moviegir05! Okay so this is my first story ever so go easy on me and gives me tips if I am doing something wrong. Alright so this story is something me and my friend from school were talking about that we thought would be cool for a sequel for hotel Transylvania. So enjoy :). **

**P.S. Johnny is a vampire. I might do a prequel sometime if this goes well. **

**P.S.S. Johnny and Mavis are not married. In this story they have been together for a year and a half.**

**Prologue **

**Mavis POV- **

I passed back in forth of the ceiling of me and Johnny's bedroom. What was I going to say? And how was I going to? For two weeks I've been keeping this secret and I finally felt brave enough to say it. Kind of. Johnny flew in threw the window while I was still passing on the ceiling. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" he asked. He startled me and I almost lost my balance on the ceiling. "Oh, nothing." I said while floating back down and sitting on the bed next to Johnny. "You sure? You look a little flush." He said while cupping my cheek. "I'm fine." He finally seemed convinced and went to the lobby to greet monsters that were visiting for the summer. After he left I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?"

**A/N: Well I know its short but I will keep writing soon. I know some of you probably know what Mavis is hiding but keep it to yourself :). I want people to be surprised. Anyway review please. Ill keep writing soon :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I'm back. So this chapter is going to be pretty long and it mostly involves Mavis and her "problem". Enjoy :). I don't own anything it all belongs to Sony animation and Genndy Tartakovsky. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Mavis POV-**

"Ok Johnny, I'm going to tell you something that will probably surprise you so sit down." I was practicing in the mirror; even do I can't see myself, since I chicken out yesterday. "So I know were not married yet and we didn't even talk about this but it happened and there's only one way to say it. I…" I was interrupted by my dad poking his head in the door as always. "Hello there Mavy Wavy, vat vere you doing?" I really hope he didn't suspect something. "Uh… nothing. Just talking to myself." Like that didn't make me sound weirder. He just looked at me for a while and then just shrugged. "Vwell alright, anyway, everyone is waiting for you in the lobby. Come down and say hi and quick because Jonathan is rolling around on his scooter thing. He vill bay for the two vases he broke." My dad said while leaving and closing the door behind him. I decided not to keep practicing. Ill go say hello to everyone and then I will tell Johnny what I have been hiding.

**Johnny POV- **

"Johnny you didn't break another vase did you?" Frank asked. "Uh… no." I lied while I slid the broken vase under the coffee table. I already broken two antique vases from the 1900 and now one from the 1800, . "So how is it going with you and your honey?" Murray asked while patting me on the back. "Oh awesome, except that I feel like she's hiding something from me. I really want her to open up and tell me, we never held secrets from each other." It was true, the first month we were a couple we told everything about each other. EVERYTHING! This is how much we trust each other and love each other. Some things I haven't even told my family, so this is why it bugs me that she's possibly hiding something from me. "Oh well honey don't worry, maybe she isn't hiding something. We all know that she loves you to much to do something like that." Wanda said supportively. "Maybe you're right but just in case I'm gonna ask her one last time." I started riding my scooter to the elevator but sadly I broke another vase in front of Drac. "Sorry dude."

**Normal POV- **

Mavis got out of her bedroom and headed for the lobby. All the heads on the door saying "Do not disturb!" while she walked by. During the summer vacation the hotel was always busy and full so she had trouble to find her family in the crowd but once she found them she was relieved. "Hey guys!" she said running towards them. Everyone was so happy to see her they practically did a group hug almost suffocating her. "How is it going with you sweetie?" Frank asked waving her to sit down. "Not bad just feeling… Never mind, yeah its going fine. What about you guys?" Everybody started talking at the same time, she couldn't understand but she kept nodding along and smiling while looking for Johnny. When she finally found him she said she will be back soon and walked up to him. "Hey Johnny." She said while kissing him on the cheek. "Hey babe I was looking for you. Where have you been?" Johnny asked while taking her hand. "Umm can we talk upstairs?" Mavis asked while leading him to the elevator. "Ok?" Johnny was a bit confused, but it was noisy in the lobby so he agreed to go. When they finally arrived they walked in to there bedroom she started saying what she was practicing for a while. "Ok Johnny, I am about to tell you something very surprising so sit down." Johnny did what he was told and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So I know were not married yet and we didn't even talk about this but it happened and there's only one way to say it. I'm…" "I knew you were hiding something from me!" Johnny interrupted while hopping off the bed. "Johnny, relax, there's a reason why I haven't told you sooner." Mavis said while butting her hands on his shoulders. "But still were zings Mave we should always tell each other everything no matter what the reason!" Johnny was getting mad about all this and ready to storm out but Mavis caught him before he could. "Please Johnny just listen to me, please!" Mavis pleaded. Johnny was still slightly mad but he loved Mavis to much to leave, so he sat down and listen. "Ok, I'm sorry I kept this from you but it's only been two weeks since I knew and I needed time to adjust." Johnny started to loosen up and relaxed. "Ok, um… I'm just gonna say it." She sat down next to him took his hand and put it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Whew sorry it took a while to write. Plus, sorry for leaving a cliff hanger here for Jonathan's reaction but I promise it's gonna be in the next chapter very soon. Review please :). Moviegirl05 out! (For now).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys!(Sorry this took a while.) What's up? So if you guys haven't heard there they're possibly making a Hotel Transylvania 2! Sorry got overexcited but hopefully they actually do it and don't cancel it. Anyway here is a quick relook or whatever you call it from the last chapter. Mavis told Jonathan what she had to say and turns out she's pregnant. So I kind of left it on a cliff hanger last chapter so here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you like Johnny's reaction. Enjoy :). **

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV- **

"Johnny. Please say something." Mavis still had Johnny's hand on her stomach and was trying to comfort him. "I know it's sudden. But please just say something to me, anything." Johnny just sat there like a statue staring at Mavis with wide eyes and a slight open mouth, not sure what to say. He was shocked, confused, frighten and a little embarrassed. "Johnny pleases." Mavis was almost on the verge of crying. "I….. Uh….. Um…. So…" Johnny finally got out of his trance but still had all does feelings rushing around his head. There was a long moment of silence but Johnny broke it by screaming "WHAT!?" Of course Mavis jumped at this and got up with him to try and calm him down the best she could. It didn't work. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN!?" Johnny of course didn't realize he was yelling and Mavis had to put her hands on his mouth so she could explain. "I think it happened in France after that big party we went to at one of your friends." Mavis was being calm about this but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "STILL I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Johnny still screaming, Mavis had enough. "JOHNATHAN CALM DOWN!" This of course woke up one of the guest. "QUIET YOU NOISY TEENS!" hollered the elderly guest. "Didn't we use…" "No" Mavis was very frustrated and Johnny was looking pale and stressed. "I got to go!" Jonathan said and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Mavis asked calmly. "For a walk, and possibly scream somewhere else." Johnny then left. "To be honest he took it better then I thought." Mavis said to herself in the empty room.

**Johnny POV- **

"I don't know what's going on I am freaking out I am confused I am..." "QUIET DOWN YOU STUPIDE TEEN!" "I am talking to myself." I just don't know what to do right now. One minute I'm hiding vases from Dracula and the next thing I know my girlfriend tells me she's pregnant. What's going to happen to our lives, is Mavis going to keep it, well DUH of course she's going to keep it. Why else would she have told me if she wasn't going to keep it? I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad! OH MY GOD DRACULAS GONNA KILL ME! AGAIN! I got to try and relax; maybe I can talk to someone about it. No I can't, I don't know if anyone else knows. Whoa how did I end up on the roof? That's weird. Okay I have to sit down and think what just happened these last couple of minutes. My girlfriend is pregnant, I freaked out, I ended up on the roof and I am probably going to die again tonight. _CRICK_... did the roof just crack again? Ehh it will hold. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

**Dracula POV- **

"Ahhhhh….. I love being zin the sauna after a long day at vork." I was sitting in the sauna room with Wayne, Frank, Griffin and Murray. "Hey Drac, do you know why Mavis has been kind of, I don't know, paled lately." Frank asked me. "Vy yes I noticed. It's probably just teen hormones or something vath are getting to her." I of course had no idea what was going on but teenage hormones is a good explanation for it all. "Well hopefully she lightens up before the pool party tomorrow night. Me and her are beating Wayne and Johnny at a chicken fight!" Griffin said proudly but ended up arguing with Wayne about who was going to win. I have odd friends. Maybe I will ask Johnny if he knows anything. Wait a minute do I hear screaming? "AHHHHHHHHH! OUFFF!" Just like that Jonathan was on my labs. Again. "Jonathan perfect timing ve were just talking about you." I said while putting him down and zapping him a towel and telling him to go change. When he returned I ushered him to sit down next to Frank; he sat on Griffin by accident instead though, that made a good laugh and a couple of jokes before we got serious again. "So Johnny, vwhy is Mavy Wavy acting so strange these couple of days?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes. "Uhh… ummmm….uhhhh…" He started squirming and I knew he was hiding something. "Johnny, what's going von?" I asked without hesitating. "What nothing why are you asking me I got to go!" Johnny suddenly just flashed on his cloths and flew out of the sauna. "What did he say?" asked Wayne. "I don't know but the kid talks fast." Said Griffin. "I know he is hiding something, and I vill figure it out no mater vwhat." I said while sitting up strait and crossing my arms.

**Mavis POV- **

I lied downed on my back on the bed, looking at a black and red stick. It's the special pregnancy test that I took from the gift shop downstairs; why dad put em there I will never know. It came in handy do, I kept staring at that little red check, the first time I saw it I was upset and scared but now I'm excited and scared. I just hope Johnny is going to feel the same way one day. I sat up strait and hid the test under my pillow when the door suddenly swung open, but thankfully it was only Jonathan. "Hi." I said sheepishly. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked while sitting next to me. I didn't know why he asked me if I was ok but I did have something bothering me. "Actually I'm a little worried, about you." I confessed. "Me? Why are you worried about me?" He was acting like I was asking the stupidest question on earth, but I just kept going. "The way you acted before I was really worried. I was about to go find the witches to go find you." I said while scooting closer to him. "Sure I'm scared and all that but I am really excited too. But let's give it a little more time." He said with a slight chuckle at the end. I giggled and hugged him, he hugged me back. "Hey do you want to see something?" I asked after we separated the hug. "Sure." I went under my pillow and took out the pregnancy test, I gave it to him, and he made a face. "EW is there piss all over this!?" he said holding it with the tips of his fingers. I laughed and told him I washed it, after that he relaxed, held it carefully and examined it. After a while he smiled. "Were having a baby." He simply said still smiling; I started crying tears of joy. "Were having a baby!" He said even more excited then before I started nodding, crying and smiling at the same time. We were so happy. He picked me up and twirled me a couple of times and when he finally settled down he put me down and looked in my eyes and I looked in his. "I love you Mavis." He said while putting one of his hands on my back and one on my stomach. "I love you too." I said. Then just like at my birthday party I kissed him before he kissed me, I could feel him smile between our kiss. After a while he released and he had this worried look on his face again. "What now?" I asked probably looking more worried than him. "How is your dad going to take it?" he said while still holding me by the waist. All the happiness just suddenly drained out of me and I had this big scared feeling inside of me again. Even worse then when I found out I was pregnant. "Oh my god!" I sort of screamed but I didn't care, my dad doesn't know yet. I released out of Johnny's grip and started pacing on the ceiling again.

**Jonathans POV- **

"Honey I think you're panicking for no reason. He's going to kill me not you." I tried really hard to keep Mavis calm but it was no use. She was deep in thoughts of how to tell her dad she couldn't even hear me. "I got it! Let's practice how I'm going to say it to him. You be my dad." She finally hovered down and started her speech. I did my best Dracula impression by standing up strait and putting a slight frown on my face. "Alright dad, I have something to tell you." She started, I decided to make her laugh and do a really stupid Drac impression. "Vell Mavy Wavy vy don't youse tell me vwats wroung, Blah Blah Blah." She giggled and finally relaxed a little. "Well I guess you have been wondering why I have been acting so strange these couple of weeks. Well the perfect explanation is that… I am pregnant. You're going to be a granddad!" And then I did something I probably shouldn't have done. "VWAT I AM GONNA BE A GRANDFATHER! NO! I AM DYING I AM DYING!" I then did a dramatic flop on the bed and put my hand over my heart. I shouldn't have done that because when I peeked out of my left eye I saw that Mavis wasn't there anymore. "Mavis. Mavis! MAVIS!" I yelled darting off the bed. Uh oh.

**Mavis POV- **

OH MY GOD IM FREAKING OUT! Johnny over dramatic reaction of my dad might be the exact way my dad might react! I can't make that happen, I just won't tell my dad. But he is pound to find out sometime, like when in labour in nine mounts. I just can't tell him right now, if he reacts like that, I am going to be heart broken. Just to think he might not want anything to do with me or the baby. I sometimes get annoyed by him but I still love him to death and I can't live without him. Plus I want my baby to have a grandfather, who will love and care for it as much as he did for me. I ended up on the roof, so I laid down on my back looking at the twilight sky. I put hand on top of my stomach and started crying. _What have I done? I can't take all these secrets._ I thought to myself while sitting up and staring at the moon. "What am I going to do?"

**A/N: Whew sorry I took so long. (Stupid homework). Anyway, next chapter Mavis will be on her first month of pregnancy so get ready for hormones, arguing and morning sickness (Berk!). Keep in mind that possibly now each new chapter Mavis is an extra month pregnant (so after this chapter she will be a month, then the next she will be two, etc). Has anyone seen rise of the guardians yet, because I heard it's really good, I haven't even seen it yet and I'm already in love with Jack/Tooth :). Or rainbow snow cone as people calls it. Might make a little story about the two if you give me ideas :). Okay got to go. I love when you guys review so please review! 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I am back. Thanks for the reviews it really helps me to write more knowing you all like it. Okay so chapter three, its Mavis's first month of pregnancy and she is panicking on telling Dracula her secret. She starts getting the pregnancy stuff like hormones, and Blah Blah Blah. There's going to be an OC in this chapter; the only thing that belongs to me. So hope you like it. ACTION! **

**Jonathan POV-**

Its 3:30pm, everyone is asleep, except me and Mavis. I woke up about thirty minutes ago hearing someone or something groaning. I sat up barely able to see without my glasses, once I found them I could see that the bathroom light was on and Mavis wasn't next to me. "Mavis?" I asked getting up and walking towards the bathroom. "Hmmmm…?" Was all I got, and of course when I got there, she was on the floor. She was clenching her still flat stomach; the other hand holding on the toilet seat and on her favourite black tank top and short shorts pyjamas was something I didn't even want to know. "You ok?" I asked really concerned bending down with her and rubbing her back. She was really pale and looked like she has been sick for a while. "I have been sick since two pm." She said starting to groan again. "Want some medicine or something" I said starting to look in the cabinets for pills. "No I am going to be fi…." She wasn't able to finish because she started puking again. I walked over, put one of my hands on her back and I used my other one to hold strands of hair that were in her face. So I am still sitting here waiting to see if Mavis is going to throw up again, she eventually got up and walked to the sink to wash her face. "Its starting well." I heard her mumble. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" I asked sitting up from the bathtub. "Do you mind?" she asked "No" I said and kissing her forehead. I stepped out of the bathroom and put on my black sweatshirt and sneakers. "Brb." I said and left the room. The hotel was so quiet since last month I could hear myself walk; I was actually scared of waking up one of the guest, but I didn't feel alone. I looked behind me but there was nobody there. Weird. I finally got to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Mavis; and possibly stole an apple from the counter. Then suddenly I felt like I was being watched again. "Hello?" I heard my echo go across the kitchen. "BOO!" Then suddenly out of nowhere a ghost appears in front of me. I swear I screamed like a little girl but I calmed down after because I knew who it was. Right there in front of me was a girl with golden brown hair with purple extensions in it, a purple dress that went to her knees, black leggings underneath and black biker boots, was laughing at me. It was Avery. "Oh my god! I love it when you scream like a girl!" she said trying not to laugh harder. "Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically. "Well hello to you too." She said while snatching the apple from me and taking a bite. "Where's Maves?" Avery is Mavis's best friend since she was 87 years old, but Mavis hasn't seen her in a while and called her so she could tell the news in person. Avery happily accepted and I am guessing she just arrived since she looked so tired. "Upstairs. Want to come see her?" I asked while walking towards the door as fast as I could; just so you know, Avery is not my most favourite ghost in the world, and she knows. That's why she always bugs me and pranks me. "Nah, ill go tomorrow, carrot top." She said while snickering and disappearing. Oh yeah, she calls me names too. Even do she is nice and all, I sort of hate her. Ever since that horrible prank she pulled on me three months ago, the last time she came.

_Flashback _

Mavis and I were sitting near the pool casually watching people having fun. We saw Avery and Griffin flirting with each other; they both like each other a lot but none of them are brave enough to say it. After a while Avery came over and dared me to go on the highest tentacle board of the pool, of course I accepted the challenge and started walking towards the place where it brings you up. I loved being on that thing since everybody looked so small and all the attention was on me for my signature dive. It seemed like Avery had something in her hands but I shrugged it off and started my dive. First, I jumped on the tentacle four times, scrunched down, jumped off, then did five front flips, two back flips, went into a pipe position and landed smoothly in the water. I finally got the fifth front flip right, I got so excited I jumped completely out of the pool and got out and snickered at Avery. "In your face!" I hollered while doing a happy dance. "Uh… actually not really. Look." She showed me what she had in her hand, a toy fishing rod with a swimsuit. Wait a minute! I looked down and noticed they were my trunks, and was completely nude. I quickly dived in the pool again face completely red of embarrassment. Of course everybody was dying (again) of laughter; even Mavis was on the floor laughing with Avery. She finally threw my trunks in the water and I gave Avery a death glare.

_End of flashback_

I hate her ever since. I didn't even like her before but the prank didn't help much. I shrugged it off and went to give Mavis her drink. When I got there she was on the bed looking really frustrated. "What's the matter now?" I asked lying down on the bed and handing her the glass of water. "I don't know what to do!" she said lying down and shutting her eyes. "About?" I asked doing the same as her. "How to tell my dad. I don't know how he is going to react! If he does the same like your overreacting imitation, I won't be able to live with myself or have the baby." I could tell she was super worried so I decided to comfort her. "Hey, it was stupid the way I imitated your dad. I was trying to make you laugh but instead I made you scared. I still feel horrible" I say sitting up. "I appreciate it." Then we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok so it's shorter than what I was planning but I didn't update in a while and I felt bad :(. Sorry it took long. You guys never have to worry about me cancelling the story because I will never do that. I'm sure after I get the DVD the chapters will come much quicker. So hope you liked it please review :). (Hope you like Avery.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Miss me :). So here's chapter 4 of my story; sorry for the wait enjoy :). **

**Jonathan POV- **

"Hey sweetie, I'm back!" I yelled in our room while opening the door. Mavis is on her 2nd month of pregnancy and luckily she hasn't had cravings yet; but unfortunately she does have hormones, BIG time. And her stomach is starting to have a little show of a bump. I saw her on the bed lying on her back reading a pregnancy magazine I got her from the gift shop. Why does Drac have all these Prego stuff? "I'm late!" she suddenly blurted out interrupting me from my thoughts. "What? You're monthly? Yeah I think that's normal." I said while remembering the talk we had about the changes she would have a week ago. "No not that. This magazine says I should have told my dad a month into pregnancy. I'm a whole month late!" She then put her hands over her eyes and started sobbing. "_Hello hormones._" I thought before going next to her and stocking her hair trying to be comforting. "It's just a magazine half the stuff isn't even real in these things." I told her. She finally sat up with a couple of tears still on her cheek. "Maybe you're right. But I know I'm telling dad today." She said while getting up and walking to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked while looking at the cover of the magazine. "To get some tea, it's apparently healthy." She said with a smile and left. I sat on the bed and read the part of how to control the hormones and to see if any of them I could use for Mavis. Then I swore I took a small heart attack because Drac flung the door open and he looked steaming mad. I hid the magazine under my pillow as quick as I could and smiled at him. "Hey dude, what's up?" I asked trying not to look scared. "Tell me Johnny, vat did you buy at the gift shop de other day?" he asked in-between his fangs. He looked super mad! Did Mavis run into him in the halls and told him? "Ummmmm… Liquorish?" I said trying to cover up. "No" he said with a glare. "Scream cheese?" "No" "Pillow case?" "No!" "Oh shampoo." "NO!" He was really impatient now. "YOU BOUGHT ZA MAGAZINE FOR PREGNANT MONSTERS!" He screamed; uh oh. We stayed silent for while, then he stood up strait, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Don't zact like you didn't Johnny, I check with de cashier every day to see vat monsters bought. And when I went to check, he say you bought that magazine. So don't lie… Because I know that…" I was scared to know what he was going to say next. "You zand mavy wavy are thinking about having a child!" He said with a smile. Oh thank god he's happy abo… wait what?! Thinking, we are! "I zunderstand you two are serious but zis to soon." He said sitting down next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "Zand it zis good that you two are thinking zabout it but you should get married first, ok." He said with thumps up and before leaving patting me on the back. Right before I was going to say something Mavis walked in. "Oh was that my dad? I better catch up to him!" She was going to transform into her bat mode but I stopped her. "NO no no….no." I told her what her dad said; she stood there confused at first but then irrupted into a fit of laughter. "Oh my goodness, that's such a relief!" she said while hugging me. "Wait what do you mean such a relief?" I didn't know what she meant by that, isn't he mad or worried. "No honey you don't understand, if he said he's happy were _thinking _about it, he might be just as happy by saying we are." She said, air quoting thinking. I still didn't understand her but didn't say anything because I didn't want to set the hormone alarm on. "K… so do you want to go talk to him now?" I asked while putting a hand on her stomach, she put her hands over mine. "Not now, I want to go see Avery first and tell her. I just kept telling her I was gaining weight." We both chuckled. "Hey not that I really care but what's going on with her and Griffin?"

_Down at the lobby_

**Avery POV- **

I've been here for a month and I haven't seen Griffin once. I mean not that others would be able to but I'm able to. It was insanely crowded in the lobby so had to float on top of everyone to see if I could find him. Two headed monster, Cyclops, Dracula, UGH were is he!? Then I saw a familiar pair of glasses and orange hair and I couldn't contain my excitement. I flew strait to him. "GRIFFIN!" I yelled while puling him into a giant hug, he hugged me back. "AVE! Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you?" He said while releasing me from the hug with a huge smile on his face. "Well I have been looking for you! Well how have you been?" I asked him while walking towards the stairs with him. "Fine, fine, came here for the summer as usual. But something is going on with Mavis, did you notice?" He asked while looking at me in the eyes, but I glanced away so I wouldn't start blushing; didn't work do. "Yeah I've noticed but didn't want to say anything. She's been moody too." I explained. "Anyway, I have wanted to ask you something. For a while now actually." He was looking so nervous. "Yes…" I encouraged him. "I…" He got interrupted by someone screaming my name. "AVERY!" Mavis came running to me out of breath. "Where have you been? Hey Griffin. Listen I need to talk to you." I looked up at Griffin he looked a little disappointed but gave me a side smile meaning I could go with her. "Ok lets go." I said sighing. "Great let's go up on the roof." She dragged me to the stairs; I looked back at Griffin who was standing there watching us leave. I gave him an apologetic smile and went up the steps with Mavis.

**Mavis POV- **

Avery and I were sitting on the roof looking at the setting moon and making sure the sun wasn't close to touching us. "Sooooo. What did you want talk about?" Avery suddenly said breaking the silence. "Oh right! Um, so you know I have been gaining weight right? I asked her. "Yeah." Well this is it. "It's not actually fat." I started. "What do you mean?" she looked super confused. "I'm pregnant." I simply said. She was shocked for a minute but then let out this huge squeal, started hopping and down. "OMG! IM GOING TO BE AN AUNTY!" She hosted me up and hugged me. "_Just don't tell Johnny that_." I thought to myself. "Oh how did you're dad take it?" She asked eagerly while releasing me from the hug. "I haven't told him yet." I felt so guilty. "Don't get to upset yet after you tell him you still have the rest of your family to tell." She told me while crossing her arms. "UGH DON'T REMIND ME!" I was way to stressed.

**A/N: Ok so hope you liked it. Here are some of the ages for the characters. **

**_Mavis- 190 years old (19 human years) _**

**_Jonathan- 220 years old (22 human years remember he's a vampire now) _**

**_Avery- 200 years old (20 human years) _**

**_Griffin- 230 years old (23 human years) _**

**Don't know if its Griffins real age or not but he is going to be three years older then Avery. In the next chapter it will still be the same day instead of Mavis being three months :). Reviews please love you all :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took a while. AGAIN! But I was trying out for a job and it took most of my time:-/. Anyway let's get on with it. Starting in five, four, three, two, one. **

**Mavis POV- **

"Avery! Try to stay calm about this!" Avery and I just came back from the roof where I told her my news and she was possibly too excited about this. I know she's my best friend and all but she is not the most trustworthy monster. I spotted Johnny talking with Uncle Frank; I walked over there and placed a hand on his arm. "Sweetie can you come upstairs please." I asked already dragging him away. "Uh sure." When got upstairs, Johnny and I sat together on a chair and Avery floated around thinking. We were having a meeting on how to tell my dad. "What if…you… OH! Make a parade come in playing music and then a banner would appear from the ceiling saying (CONGRATULATION GRANDPA)!" Avery explained excitedly. Me and Johnny looked at each other then at her and we both shook our heads no, Avery huffed disappointed. We thought of a couple of more ideas but none worked out well, I wanted it to be special and unique. "Wait, Mave, we have an ultrasound appointment in two weeks right?" Johnny asked while looking at me wide eyed, probably hoping I would get his idea; I didn't. "Yeah?' I said casually but still confused. "We bring your dad to the ultrasound and he will figure it out like _that_!" He said snapping his fingers at _that_. I thought about it, thought about it a little more, liking it, loving it. "IT'S PERFECT!" I shouted while throwing my arms around Johnny. It will be perfect; he will see the ultrasound, be so happy and be the best granddad ever. At least she hoped.

_2 weeks later- _

"Are you ready?" Johnny asked while taking my hand and squeezing it. "Yep." I said. I'm on my third mouth of pregnancy tomorrow and my stomach grew a couple of extra inches. I knocked on my dad's office door. "Enter!" I heard him say. Johnny and I entered his work space; he was at his desk writing contracts or something, he didn't even look up. I coughed awkwardly to get his attention, he looked up and sighed. "Sweet fangs you have to cut down on the scorpions and worm cakes your stomach zis about the size of za pillow! People are going to assume dat you are pregnant or somthingz!" He exclaimed while pointing to my stomach. I heard Johnny do a face palm because last time he joked about my weight I cried for an hour; stupid hormones. Luckily it didn't bother me this time because I was to excited. "Ummm, anyhow Daddy me and Johnny want to take you somewhere." I told him while giving him the sweetest smile I could. "Vwere?" he asked very confused. I actually didn't expect him to say that, usually he would say ok and follow us. "Well… uhhh… It's a surprise!" Jonathan said while getting next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. Dad stared at us confused for awhile but then he suddenly shrugged and got up from his office chair. "Fairez enough." He said while walking to the door. When he was farther out in the hall Johnny and I high five and went to follow him.

_At the hospital _

"Okay Mavis, are you comfortable?" The nurse asked me while she put a blanket on me. "Yes thank you" I said and she left to get the doctor. "I still do not zunderstand vhy you need a sound ultra." Dad said while folding his hands together and laying his chin on them. "Oh you will see." Johnny said while chuckling because my dad said ultrasound wrong. The doctor came in and introduced herself; she knows all about our little plan so she didn't try to let it slip. I grabbed Johnny's hand; I was suddenly nervous all of a sudden. I looked up at him and he winked at me in a way of saying –it will be okay-. I smiled but I still felt like I was going to throw up. Dad, Jonathan and I stared at the black screen but suddenly we heard a beating heart and we saw little white spots on the screen. "There it is." The doctor said while smiling pointing at a blob that looked likes a peanut. I covered my mouth with my spare hand and let a couple of tears of joy roll down my cheeks. I looked at Johnny who had a bunch of tears in his eyes but none of them came out, then I looked at dad; who looked at the screen confused. "Vat is I suppose to be seeing?" He asked the doctor confused as hell. "I will give you three a moment." Said the doctor. When she left I looked back at dad and then Johnny; who let a couple of tears roll down without noticing and then back at dad. Just then dad gasped and got the same expression on his face when Johnny was signing to me last year. But I didn't expect what happened next!

**A/N: Ha ha another cliffy :). Sorry but I couldn't help it :). Hey by the way if you guys want go check out my rise of the guardians fic, it's called Past return:-D. Anyhow hope you enjoyed. Love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone :). You guys are awesome! I wasn't expecting to get so many people to love this so I really appreciate it :). So here is the chapter you have been waiting for (besides the birth or whatever you have been waiting for). Enjoy. **

**Mavis POV- **

I sat there holding Johnny's hand and my bump. Dad still sat there with the same expression on his face and he looked frozen. Jonathan cleared his throat to get his attention; didn't work. So he tapped his shoulder a couple of times witch made him turn around and look at us. "Drac, you're going to be a grandpa." Johnny said kind of shakily and held my hand a little tighter. "Surprise." I added with a little smile. He didn't smile, he pointed at both of us and we both nodded slowly. Then he pointed just at Johnny; Johnny didn't understand at first but then he made a _really dude_ face and said. "Yes Dracula… ITS MINE!" I did a face palm. "Vwell… you… um…so…" Suddenly dad collapsed out of his chair. "DAD!"

**Jonathan POV- **

Thank god Drac just fainted, poor Mavis cried herself to sleep this morning. She is so worried about what her dad thinks and it's been keeping me up. I decided to go to the roof and relax; I took my glasses, hoodie, and sneakers and flew off. I leaned on the chimney and sighed; it was weird having to hide from the sun now. I was having thoughts about what Dracula is going to say about this secret we have been keeping from him for a while but got interrupted by them by someone talking. "Having daddy thoughts?" It was obviously Avery. I looked up and she was there sitting on the chimney with her legs crossed. "Not really. What do you want? And why are you up?" I asked already getting annoyed of this conversation. "First off, I'm a ghost I don't sleep and second of all. I have to talk to you about something." She floated down and sat next to me witch was where the sun was. "You and Mavis zinged right?" Avery said after a while of silence. "Duh." I answered with a smile remembering the day we met. "When are you going to pop the question?" she asked while looking at the sun set. I looked at her confused not knowing what she meant; when she looked back at me she rolled her eyes and made an exaggerated sigh. "When are you going to ask her to get married?" she asked. "WHAT?!" I yelled and stumbled a little; my left hand went into the sun. "OUCH!" I yelled again while jerking it away. Avery looked at me like I was mental or something. "Why the huge freak out? You knew it was gonna happen sometime, why not now you guys are going to have a kid." She said like it was totally obvious. "No, I can't ask her to get married now!" I said while starting to walk away. "I'm practically just giving you a warning! Dracula and a bunch of others are gonna say the same thing I did." She said while floating away too. The sun has officially set and it was night, better go inside before Mave wakes up.

_Back in there room_

"Jonathan, my dad wants to see us in his office." Mavis said right when I flew in, she was already dressed and ready to go. I went into the bathroom and put in my contacts, brushed my teeth and hair; or attempted too. Then I just put a pair of jeans on and left my hoodie and sneakers on. We walked to the front doors of Dracs office and stayed there frozen, holding each others hands so tight they got whiter than usual. Suddenly the doors flung open with Dracula's back to us. He lifted his finger and waved it saying that we could come in. We walked in slowly and the doors slammed themselves shut behind us, Dracula sat in his big green leather chair behind his desk, the back of it facing us. "Dad, can you look at us?" Mavis asked, I could already see her tearing up a little. "I don't zeven know, if I can look at you two again." My hands clenched into fist, I hated seeing Dracula upset but Mavis was the one that made my heart shatter into pieces when she got sad. "Dad please." She asked trying to hold back tears. I heard Drac sigh, and then he slowly turned his chair around to face us. He still didn't look at us do, he stared at the floor next to him with this disappointed look on his face. "Come on Drac, turn that frown upside down. You're going to be a grand-dad, shouldn't you be happy." I said trying to break the awkward silence. "Dad, please don't be mad or upset. I would've told you sooner but my fear was stopping me and every time I would try to tell you something inside my head would stop me. Come on dad you know I didn't mean not to tell you sooner." Mavis said while she took his hand that was resting on his desk. "I know you meant no harm." Drac said finally looking at us. "But itz just so sudden! I don't know vat to think anymore." He said while looking away again. I felt really bad. "Dad will you at least understand that were going to have this baby and were going to love it so much. And I know that when you see it you're going to love it just as much too." She said with a little smile. Drac looked up again and took both of Mavis's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I can't say that I zaccept that you two *did it* and zare having za baby. But I am happy to what you said and with a little time I will be happy about it all." He said, a smile coming on his face after he finished. Mavis smiled too and hugged him. "Thank you daddy." She said. He gave me a smile before we left. "Oh and before I forget, blood droppings I will go talk to you soon zin your room!" Drac yelled out before the doors closed. Mavis looked at me and then hugged me. "Now the rest of the family." She said while letting go. We both huffed and pressed our foreheads together. This will take a while.

**A/N: Hey what did you guys think :)? You know what to do, LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry…. Again. My excuse this time is because I had a concert and a play to practice for, the concert went awesome but the play got postponed :(. School has been a super big pain in the butt too. But summer is almost here so I will have more time to write :). Anyway on to chapter….uh….whatever! (Mavis is about at the end of the her 4****th**** month and close to her fifth). **

**Mavis POV- **

Johnny and I decided we would tell everyone at our annual end of summer BBQ. We were all chilling near the pool and watching Uncle Frank doing his canon ball/belly flop, everyone was laughing and having a great time as always and dad was drinking wine with the other monsters. But something didn't seem right about him, it looked like he was swaying a little and kind of laughing really weird, plus he usually didn't drink a bottle, oh no. "And then I said, No, YOU ARE! BHAHAHAHAHA!" My dad was laughing hysterically at something I could tell wasn't even funny because Murray, Griffin, Wayne and Johnny were just chuckling and giving weird faces at each other, they could tell something was wrong with him. "What up with your dad?" asked Avery who was lying on her chair next to me. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said while getting up and walking over to my dad. "What is the matter with you?!" I screamed whispered at dad while pulling him and Johnny away, I then noticed his breath smelled strongly of red wine. "How many of those have you had?" I asked, scared to just ask. He took a big gulp of the one he had in his hand before Johnny grabbed it and threw it in a bush, "I *hic* don't vknow, maybe twenty teen *burp* or sixty hundred *hic*." He swayed a little then almost fell but Johnny caught him before he could. "I think I counted four or five bottles." Johnny told me while trying to hold my dad up. "Dad why? You never drank like this before!" I said furiously; hormones had nothing to do with this. Everyone started to come up to us and ask what was going on. "I think my dad is just a little tipsy…" I confessed while helping Johnny hold him up. "Now why would he drink so much to get him sick?" Wanda asked worried. "I might have an idea why…" Johnny said looking at me; I wasn't ready yet to do this. "What do you think?" asked Aunt Eunice impatient. I looked at everyone and took a huge breath of air. "Maybe because he's worried about being a grandpa…" I told everyone slow and a little quietly. "Yes that is it!" My dad hollered and threw his arms in the air, then collapsed again in me and Johnny's arms again. Everyone mouths were open; some were covering them with there hands. Until Wanda and Eunice screeched like insane fan girls and ran and hugged me while screaming over and over again "CONGRATULATIONS!" They were both crying hysterically. Everyone else were screaming and cheering and came to hug us all, we were all in this really tight group hug. "Uh… not that I don't enjoy this but it's probably not very good for the baby!" Johnny pointed out and everyone separated laughing in agreement. I put on a fake smile; I looked back at my dad, disappointed.

**Dracula POV- **

I woke up with a huge headache, I rubbed my temples to try and make it stop. "Good morning." I heard someone say from across the room; when my vision cleared I saw it was Mavis sitting on a chair, she did not look happy. "Vwhat happened?" I asked holding my head and getting out of my coffin. "You got drunk." She said flatly and passed me a cup of warm blood, "It will help the headache." I sipped it slowly, and then looked back at Mavis, she looked upset. "Vwhat happened?" I asked scared to hear the answer. "You confessed about not being happy about the baby." She said a little furious and started to stomp away. "Who said I vasint happy zabout the child?!" I asked quickly before she walked out. "YOU DID!" Then she slammed the door behind her.

**A/N: Alright this was just a quick chapter, a little something of a mother's day gift I guess :).** **Can't promise that the next chapter will be soon but I will try my best. Next chapter Mavis will be on her 5****th**** month of pregnancy, SOOOOOOO, she will be able to find out what the baby is! HOORAY!**

**You guys are going to be able to vote for what you want the sexe of the baby will be, Boy or Girl? Your choice :). Make sure to vote in the reviews please! Thanks for reading can't wait to start the next chapter :). **


End file.
